Song fic for song fic series 1 Song Deliver US
by She-who-has-fallen-for-Fred
Summary: New series songs from Disney, Anastasia, Prince of Egypt. Staring Lily, Harry and hid 2 yr. older Oc sister Maria song "Deliver Us." From Prince of Egypt


HELLO IM STARTING A HARRY POTTER SONG FIC COLLECTION *APPALAUSE* IT'LL INCLUDE SONG FROM

1.)DISNEY

2.)ANASTASIA(ANIAMTED)

3.)PRINCE OF EGYPT

YOU KNOW KEWL STUFF LIKE THAT THIS SONG IS

DELIVER US THE OPENING FOR PRINCE OF EPYPT

PEOPLE SINGING WHAT

HOUSE ELVES . . .=SLAVES SINGING

DEATH EATERS=EGYPTIAN GAURDS

MARIA=MOSES'S SISTER

HARRY=MOSES

LILY=MOSES'S MOM.

**House elves**

Death Eaters! (they dont deserve any nice bolds or underlines)

_Maria Lily (Potter) Weasley, _

**_Lily Marie (Evans)Potter_**

**(In case you haven't figured it out or haven't read my other Harry Potter peices Maria is my OC she's Harry's two year older sister and is married to Fred)**

* * *

The Death Eaters were potrolling throgh Diagon Alley. Some house elves were disobeying so they got out wips and started beating them.

Mud!

The bricks one was caring fell out of his hands

Sand!

Floo powder one was holding slipped out of his hands

Water!

One had a jug of water and it slipped

Straw!

One had crops and they fell out of the crate

Faster!

**Mud. . . And lift **

**Sand. . .And pull**

**Water. . .And pull up**

**Straw**

**Fa**ster!

The Death Eaters whipped them again

**With the sting of the whip on my shoulders**

**and the salt of my sweat on my brow**

**Elohim, God on high**

**Can you hear your people cry:**

**Help us now**

**This Dark Hour. . .**

**Deliver Us**

**Hear our call **

**Deliver Us**

**Lord of all **

**Remember us all here in the burning sand **

**Deliver Us**

**Theirs a land you promised Us**

**Deliver Us to the promised Land**

Lily passed the the house-elves water stung her eyes but now wasn't the time to cry she had to get back home. She was coming back home (in disguise) with a bad of groceries. She tripped and thropped her groceries. A death Eater came to her to help.

"Blood-status?" He asked her. She was slightly scared but remebered she was disguised she out of anyone could pull this off.

"Pure-blood." She lied still on the ground.

"Name?" He asked slightly kinder. Name? Name! Crap! They hadn't thought of fake names. What would she do? If only Sirius was here he was a quick thinker- Oh she got one!

"Leona Black. And no I am not the Blood-traiter I was named after her. I am a year younger. Than that filthy Blood-traiter!" She lied she couldn't believe what she just said. Maria-Leona Black Siruis's twin sister was one of her good-friends.

"Ok than." He smiled and if he wasn't someone who treated people of her birth muggle-borns, her two children Half-bloods, her parents muggles wait no LATE-parents who they killed, people like her husband who were there 'blood-traiters'. She would've smiled back. "Do you need some help?" He asked. Sne nodded and sat-up.. Together they picked up the groceries.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem." He said coming closer to her. His eyes full of lust. She stepped back and removed her disguise. His still lust-full eyes widened. And she disapearated. When she got home it was 8:00 P.M October 31, 1981. All Hollowseve. She was getting a bad feeling so she came inside and picked up Harry.

_**Y al-di ha-tov vah- ha-rach**_

**_(My good and tender son)_**

**_Al ti-ra veh al tif-chad_**

**_(Don't be frightened and don't be scared)_**

Voldermort had entered the house she knew James was dead and she hoped no prayed Maria had gotten to the Weasley's safe and un-hramed she was so happy she had said good byes to her James to.

**_My son I have nothing I can give but this chance you may live._**

She knew he would be miserable at the Dursley's but if she didn't use the blood-magic he wouldn't live.

_**I pray we'll meet again **_

Maybe she was wrong James might no he WAS still alive Voldermort she'll fight him. She'll kill him. And it will all end.

_**if he will **_

_**Deliver Us **_

No the only one that could end him. Was Harry she placed him in the crib, slowly she stroked his face for the last time, like she did with Maria.

**Deliver Us**

**(Lily's still holding Us)**

**Hear our prayer Deliver Us**

**(Lily stops holding us)**

**From Despair**

**These years of Slavery grow**

**Too cruel to stand**

**Deliver Us **

**Theres a land you promised Us**

**Deliver Us**

**Out of bondage**

**and **

**Deliver Us**

**to The Promised Land. . .**

**Deliver Ud to the Promised Land**

**H_ush now, _****_My baby _**

**_Be still. Love. Don't cry._**

**_Sleep as your rocked by the stream_**

**_Sleep and remember my last _**

**_Lullaby _**

**_S_****_o Ill be with you _**

**_When you dream_**

Voldermort entered the room

_**Hush now my baby be still love**_

**_don't cry_**

**_sleep as your ricked by the stream_**

**_sleep and remember my last lullaby _**

**_so i'll be with you when you dream_**

_**River o River**_

**_Flow gently for me_**

**_"_**Please have Mercy please not Harry not Harry please!"

"Stand aside!"

"Not please not Harry kill me kill me instead."

_**Such precious cargo you bear**_

**_Do you know somewhere he can be free?_**

**_River deliver him there._**

'This is my last warning.'

"No please not Harry not Harry please no kill me instead kill me."

"Stand aside." He waved his wand and she dropped like her husband.

Voldermort than tried to kill Harry but he broke.

1 MONTH LATER

Molly Weasley couldn't belive what she was doing. But she knew that Maria needed it. They hadn't been in contact with the Dursley's so Maria was worried and she was to. Maria despertly wanted to know if Harry was alright.

Molly Weasley disappearated to the Dursley's house and knocked on the door though before bending down to Maria her slighlty passed shoulcder length dark red hair in a muggle red dress with red shoes

"Nervous?" She asked the tree year old toddler. She shook her head no.

"Really?" Molly asked Maria she'd known the little tree year old for a year. She remembered her at Order meetings. So sweet queit. As if knowning it was important and she shouldn't interupt. But after some very good meetings. She would smile and start to play with Fred and George. It was sweet. But in the month she had the little girl. She knew when she was Happy or not.

"Well maybe a little it's just that. There not actually very nice people." Molly rolled her eyes. Than asked Maria a question. " Well anyway Maria do you think I look like a muggle." She was wearing a nice casual wear dress.

"Very!" She said. Molly and Maria gigled. Molly knocked on the door.

"Hello? Who in blazes are you?" A very fat man with very little neck.

"Hello Mr. Dursley. I am Molly Weasley. As you are aware when Harry's parents were murdered-"

"Alright alright come in come in but let's hurry up mind you!" Molly gave a glance to Maria and mouthed to her. 'Are all muggles like him?" She shook her head no. They entered the Living room where a woman with blonde hair and a long neck was sitting playing with a little fat baby."

"Hello You see this this little girl here is-"

Petunia said in a low whisper. "She looks just like Lily did."

"She is your neice Maria and I am her god-mother. In the little telling you that her and Harry's mum and dad were killed. There were instructions on how to contact us so she could see her baby brother regulary and well she was very worried since she hadn't heard anything about him. Also she wanted to say good bye untill she sees him again."

"OK ok but she has to see him in his um. . . room."

"Oh that's fine than." Petunia left the room opened the broom cup-board and took a blanket wrapping something she went upstairs and came back down.

"He's this way please.' She said Molly nodded to Maria who walked behind her aunt. When she entered the room she wanted to cry. Nothing of Harry's was his own. Her aunt closed the door behind her. She went to the broken crib and looked over the bar and saw Harry his eyes happily widened at sight of her and his little arms went up to her face. She picked him up and sat down on the bed and leaned him against the pillow she put her hand on his cheek.

_Brother your safe now_

_And safe may you stay_

_For I have a prayer _

_Just for you_

_Grow baby brother_

_Come back _

_Some day_

_Come and Deliver Us, too._

_"H_arry I love you so much I love you turn eleven as soon as you can cause these mean people won't let me see you. Ok?

**Deliver Us**

Grow Harry and come back to our world and deliver us from Voldermort too."

**Send a shepard to Shepards Us.**

She kissed his head, put him in his crib.

**And Deliver Us to the promised land**

**Deliver Us to the promised land**

And left. At the door she said.

"Good-bye Harry. One Day. Come and Deliver Us too."

_**Deliver Us!**_

* * *

So I hope you liked it canon etc. . .

Reveiw any song suggestions please pm me and reveiw

also at the bottom of my profile theres more info on Maria!

REVEIW!


End file.
